User talk:Gtrmp
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to White Wolf! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to Feast of Folly. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- -- IanWatson (Talk) 22:30, August 6, 2009 Pages Is there any particular reason you enjoy moving my pages? Daleth-Teth Aleph'He 00:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Good work! Hi! I just want to say that your edits are great. You've really improved the wiki. Keep it up! -- Supermorff 07:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I enjoy your edits very much! I enjoy your edits very much! The Sabbat Code of Milan only has 16 articles in all the canon material. Where does XVII come from? 05:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Error in Code of Milan entry The Sabbat Code of Milan only has 16 articles in all the canon material. Where does XVII come from? 05:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Acronym: Chronicle of Darkness The acronym CofD is a pain in the ass for editors and viewers alike. In my opinion, we should use COD instead. It's simpler and it even sounds like WOD. What do you think? Russel Hammond (talk) 03:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- But then again, they frequently use the acronym nWoD to refer to the New World of Darkness, while in this wiki we have traditionally used WOD for the same purpose don't we? We could use nWoD in the past, sure, but we didn't cause it would be a nightmare for the editors (forcing us to use only nWOD or simply WOD). Besides, they only suggested the acronym CofD by saying that [http://theonyxpath.com/category/worlds/chroniclesofdarkness/ SOMETIMES it could be called CofD] (emphasis in sometimes). Anyway, I'm trying my best to convince you for it is my genuine intention to make this transition as smooth as possible. I really, really think that COD is accurate, simpler and just plain better than CofD, in the specific case of this wiki. Russel Hammond (talk) 15:53, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Retrieving lost temp edits? I somehow got in an edit conflict with myself and mistakenly clicked the older one. Is there any way to retrieve the "Temporary" version? I spent several hours doing it.... Jamar Redstone (talk) 22:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I've been looking in on information in Changing Breeds, and since each individual Fera has its own Fetish, should they be listed as a section on their pages? Furthermore, should their specialized abilities be listed somehow (Gifts and Rites, and perhaps specialized things such as Kitsune Ju-Fu)? It seems like an odd omission on the wiki. GZilla311 (talk) 05:19, September 14, 2016 (UTC)